Cowboy Casanova
by velvetbutterfly
Summary: Who doesn’t love a cowboy? Rosalie Hale that's who. So when her friends suggest a weekend get away to a rodeo she is less than enthused. Until she meets him and learns not all cowboys are an eight second ride.


_**This was written for The Love of Sport Challenge over on the Writer's Coffee Shop Library. Just thought I'd share it over here as well.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. **_

"Do you like that?" he murmured in her ear.

"You know I do," she gasped. "God, you know how to take care of me."

"I love taking care of you." His breath tickled her ear. "You're my favourite."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she giggled.

"Only you get that I'm-going-to-cream-my-thong look when you put your hands on them." 

"They're just so beautiful," she gushed as she ran her fingertips along them, shivering as she did.

"They're all yours, sweetie," he told her.

"I don't know." God, she wanted them more than anything. "I'm not sure I should."

He groaned at her hesitation. "You know you want to. Don't tease me like this!" he begged.

"Felix, I just don't know if I can afford them," Rosalie whined not taking her eyes off the red Jimmy Choo's.

"Don't make me spank you, Miss. Hale," Felix teased.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the too sexy for his own good salesman. Miss. Hale her ass. She was Rosie to him. She had been since she started coming into the store years ago.

He put his hand on hers and made her stroke the shoe again.

"Feel that, Rosie," he whispered. "They're made for you."

Rosalie sighed and leaned into him. His scent engulfed her and she inhaled, breathing him in. Christ he smelled good, he always smelled good. Why couldn't she find a guy that looked this fine and smelled so friggin' amazing?

Ugh, why did Felix have to be gay? Damn him and his just as amazing boyfriend.

"At least something is made for me," she muttered.

His hand dropped from hers and he turned her around to face him. "What's wrong, Rosie?"

"Royce and I broke up," she told him.

"Awe, sweetie." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You were too good for him, anyway."

She snuggled into his chest and smiled. "We both know that's not true."

"Did it make you fell better to hear, though?"

She laughed. "Yes, thank you."

"And just what the hell is going on here, ladies?"

Rosalie giggled as she pulled away from Felix and smiled at Marcus.

"You're amazingly wonderful boyfriend was just telling him how I'm too good for anyone but him."

Marcus's eyes twinkled as he looked at Felix. "You're such an attention whore."

"That's why you love me." Felix grinned back.

Marcus set the boxes he'd brought out from the back on the counter and joined them.

"What is he trying to persuade you to buy now, my dear?" he asked.

She loved these two. Six years ago she walked into this very store looking to buy a celebration gift for herself for nailing an interview with a swanky real estate company. She bought her first pair of designer shoes from Felix and came back a week later to buy another pair in a different colour to cheer herself up when she found out she wasn't as brilliant as she thought she had been in the interview.

Marcus had helped her that time. He was patient and gentle and listened to her as she bawled her little eyes out in front of him. She spilled her troubles to a total stranger who held her hand and gave sympathy when needed.

After she finished her sob story, he sent her on her way - half priced Prada in hand - to a friend of his that was looking for a real estate agent to sell his home. He put in an excellent word for her and convinced this guy to give a girl with no actual job experience a chance to sell his property.

Two weeks later she sold his home for him, he gave her a kick ass reference and she landed a job with the best real estate company in Chicago.

She owed her entire career to Marcus and vowed to never give anther store her shoe business. She was sure by now they could retire on her commission alone.

"The new Jimmy Choo's," Felix answered Marcus's question as he stroked the heel of the shoe grinning

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. He was such a dirty man.

"She's using the excuse she can't afford them," Felix pouted.

Marcus raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "You, Rosalie Hale, can't afford them?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"She's looking for a discount," Felix hissed to Marcus.

Rosalie laughed again. "As much as I would love a discount, I really can't afford them."

"You have money coming out your sweet little ass, Rosie."

"I wasn't talking money," Rosalie chastened Felix. "If I don't stop buying shoes I'll have to start sleeping in my living room so I can turn my bedroom into a closet!"

"Stop. Buying. Shoes." Felix looked as if he might faint. "Don't even joke about that, Rosie!" he cried being dramatic. "You'll give me heart failure."

Marcus placed a hand on his back to calm him.

"How's work, Rosalie?" Marcus asked changing the subject.

"Amazing!" She clapped as her eyes lit up. "I just sold the Cullen estate!"

"I wanted the Cullen estate." Felix narrowed his eyes at his partner who ignored him.

"Ahh. Well, with a commission that large you deserve a little treat." He plucked the shoe out of Felix's hand and held it out to her.

Rosalie bit her lip and stared at temptation. Shoes were her chocolate. Chocolate was something she rarely allowed herself to have so she drowned her cravings in footwear. Yes, she knew it would be cheaper to reach for that rich creamy sweet, but shoes lasted forever. Okay, maybe not forever, but longer than chocolate and they didn't widen her hips.

"Oh, what the hell!" she cried making Felix dance around her.

Marcus smiled and hurried to the back to get her size. After swiping her gold car and kissing each other's cheeks, she bid them good day and strutted down Michigan Avenue. She hailed a cab a few blocks away and told him her Bucktown neighbourhood address. Once outside the building she paid him, smiled at her doorman and practically skipped to the elevators. She had barely made it into her apartment when she was ambushed by a fairy.

"Pack your bags, Rosebud," Alice squealed. "We're going on vacation."

Rosalie gently put her bag on the hall table and arched an eyebrow. "Vacation?"

"Okay, just a weekend trip, but it'll be so much fun!"

"Has someone been dipping into the cookie dough? And are you just going to show up here everyday? Was giving you a key a mistake?" Rosalie asked brushing past her friend.

She sank onto the sofa and kicked off her shoes. Digging her toes into the plush carpet she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I've already booked the tickets. Bella, Edward and Jasper are coming, too!" Tinker Bell continued to chirp.

"Wow. So, I get to be the fifth wheel?" Rosalie frowned. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"You're so not."

"I so am. Tivo is calling me." Rosalie sighed as she thought of her current love.

"Tivo can wait."

"Tivo can hear you!" she gasped shooting a quick glance at her T.V.

"C'mon." Alice plopped herself down on her lap. This one had no concept of personal space. "Edward's friend is competing in the Sheridan WYO Rodeo and we're all going to cheer him on!" Alice cried excitedly.

"Sweetie, repeat what you just said to me and then think of all the things wrong in that sentence." Alice started back at her blankly. "Rodeo. Wyoming. Cheer. Three things I don't do."

"Until now."

"Do I look like a girl who goes to rodeos?" Rosalie asked. "They smell. There's dirt all over. Dust. Animals!" She shuddered at the thought. She was so not an animal person.

"Are you talking about the cowboys or the live stalk?" Alice wigged her eyebrows.

Rosalie made a face. "Cowboys?"

"What's wrong with cowboys?" Alice asked.

"Besides the fact that they think an eight second ride is an accomplishment?" Rosalie smirked. "They're obnoxious and arrogant and chauvinistic and down right cocky."

"And the problem is?"

"I'm not going."

"Shut up." Alice jumped up. "You're coming."

"I'm not going."

**********

"I can't believe you made me come," Rosalie grumbled as she side stepped a puddle of mud. At least she hoped it was mud. Ugh!

Bella grabbed her hand for moral support.

"It's only two days, Rose."

"Do you know all the things I could do in two days back home?"

"Uh, watch Tivo and eat a pint of Rocky Road?"

"And sulk over Royce?" Alice piped up.

"Dude," Jasper laughed. "Royce was a dud. You were so boring when you were with him."

Alice smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he cried rubbing the spot.

"You don't say things like that," she scolded and then turned to Rosalie. "He is right, though."

"How come you can say things like that?" Jasper asked.

"Because I'm her friend."

"So am I!"

"I'm her best friend."

"So am I."

"I'm a girl!"

"So am-" Jasper stopped while everyone laughed at him.

"Excuse me, ladies," Rosalie interrupted. "What did you say?"

"That he's a girl." Edward grinned.

"No, before that. Did you say I was boring?" She glared at Jasper.

"No, I said you were boring while with him." He pointed to Alice. "And she said it first."

Alice smacked him again.

Rosalie look at her group of friends as they all shifted their eyes away.

Well, damn.

"You all thought this?" she cried.

"He was just different," Edward said.

"More reserved than most," Bella added.

"He just needed to relax a little," Alice told her.

"The dud had an entire tree up his ass, not just the stick," Jasper proclaimed.

"Actually, he was so uptight I don't think you could fit anything up his ass," Edward muttered. Bella elbowed him.

"Thanks a lot you guys," Rosalie huffed. "Why didn't you say anything? I was with him for eight months."

They all looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable.

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered stomping off towards the stands.

"Rosebud!" Alice cried hurrying to catch up with her.

"Don't call me that ridiculous name," she snapped.

"You love that name."

"I used to love you, too."

"This is why we didn't say anything," Alice said.

Rosalie paused and turned around. She frowned and looked at Alice. "Was I really that different?"

"Yes. But we thought you were happy so we dealt with it." Alice shrugged.

"How different?"

"Well, we wouldn't catch you dancing on tables with him." She grinned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. That happened once or twice….maybe three times in college.

"This is why we brought you. You need fun back in your life."

Rosalie looked around and tried not to cringe. What fun could be had here?

***********

The seats were hard. Her hair was filled with dust and all she could smell was cow manure. Or was that horse? Did it really matter? Shit was shit and it stunk.

She was so not cut out for this country stuff.

She brushed her hair off her face and grimaced at how dry and dirty it felt. They'd been sitting here for hours and she'd reached her limit. Sure, the baby cows - or as Edward informed her the _calves_ - were cute. But then the asses on the horses rode in and almost snapped their necks strangling them. Roping they called it. Animal abuse was more like it. And if that wasn't enough torture they had to tie their legs together!

Rosalie secretly took pleasure when the riders were bucked off the wild horses - or _broncos_, again thanks to Edward - and narrowly missed being injured. Pay back for the baby cows.

"Is it almost over?" she whined to Bella.

"Um. I think so." Bella looked at her and smiled. "Bull riding is usually last according to Edward."

"I still can't believe under all that GQ he's a country boy," Rosalie commented.

"I can hear you," Edward said.

"It's nothing you haven't heard before," she shot back.

"He's up!" Edward cried pointing to the back of the rodeo ring.

Rosalie slid her sunglasses to the end of her nose to get a better look. Not that she could really see the man. She could only see the fool getting on 2000 pounds of angry bull.

Who did that?

"Emmett McCarty," the announcer boomed answering her thoughts, "and his partner in crime Bodily Harm."

"Bodily Harm?" Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"The bull's name," Bella explained.

Bull's had names? What kind of name was Bodily Harm? That sounded…dangerous.

Rosalie saw the rider lift his arm above his head and shift in his seat before giving a quick nod. Why the hell wasn't he hanging on?

Before she could ask, the gate swung open and Bodily Harm shot out of the pen. She gasped as the bull leaped in the air the first time and jolted his rider to the side. He held on, his arm never lowering as the beast bucked this way and that. The animal twisted his hind end to the left as he swung his head to the right, kicking up sand and knocking the cowboy's hat off.

Rosalie was mesmerized by the action in front of her. She saw the cowboy move with the bull, anticipating the creature's next move to be better prepared. His legs clamped around the large body and she suddenly wondered how muscular his tights must be to tame such a wild beast. If he had this control over an animal who weighed a ton, what did he feel like wrapped around a woman?

The thought made her girly bits go crazy and moisture pooled between her legs. Her nipples hardened and scrapped against her bra creating an agonizing ache.

Holy shit! She was turned on from watching this overly macho man taunt death right before her eyes.

The bull gave one final kick and a horn blew startling her out of her thoughts. She jumped to her feet with the rest of the crowd, clapping and cheering the cowboy for one hell of an eight second ride as he was pulled safely from the bull. He waved to the crowd as he ran to rescue his hat from the sand, placing it back on his head with a cocky grin.

Rosalie knew she had to meet him.

**********

"Emmett, over here!" Edward called waving him over.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and almost swallowed her tongue. He looked to be six feet four inches tall, two hundred and twenty pounds of pure solid muscle. His navy button down shirt was stretched to its limits over his broad shoulders. The sleeves hugged his arms, showing off the bulge of his biceps every time he moved. Her eyes traveled down his body, pausing on his clothed stomach. She imagined the washboard abs that were hiding beneath the material and shivered. Stomachs were her thing. Some woman liked butts, but she was an abs girl.

Her eyes had just landed on her other favourite part of a man when he reached their table and stopped right in front of her. She was now eye level with his crotch.

Which she was still staring at.

She blushed and shifted her eyes away and picked up her drink as Edward stood and rounded the table.

"Man, it is good to see you!" he greeted slapping his hand into Emmett's and pulling him into a quick manly hug.

"Its been too damn long." Emmett grinned and whacked him on the back.

Edward turned to the group and made the introductions. "You know Bella," he said. "That's Alice and Jasper and the one checking out your good is Rosalie."

She chocked on her rum and diet coke at Edward's words. The beverage burned the back of her throat as she coughed, trying to clear her air ways.

She was going to kill him.

Emmett pulled a chair out beside her and sat. His grin widened as he took in her scarlet cheeks.

"Hello, Rosalie."

She avoided looking at him by dabbing at the spot on her skirt as she said, "I wasn't checking out your goods."

"Is it okay if I still check out yours?" he asked with a wink.

Her heart skipped a beat and she clamped her thighs together to keep her vajayjay from screaming out to him. She imagined the tiny voice from between her legs begging for him to check out her goods.

"_Yoo-hoo, down here! Just follow the damp trail all the way up and inside."_

She slowly looked up and met his deep chocolate rich eyes. They twinkled back at her, telling her what she already knew: this man was mischievous with a capital M.

She dropped her gaze to his mouth. His smile revealed two dimples deeply indenting both his cheeks. His jaw was strong, shadowed by the stubble that had grown in over the course of the day.

Rosalie licked her lips and noticed his eyes where on her mouth, watching as the tip of her tongue slowly wet her bottom lip and then the top. His sharp intake of breath made her smile.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just these two?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie blinked and turned away from Emmett. Glaring at Jasper, who innocently widened his eyes and soundlessly mouthed "what?" she picked up her drink again. She took a long sip, needing something to relieve her parched mouth.

"So, how long have you been working the rodeo circuit, Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Since I was old enough to ride sheep," he laughed.

"Sheep?" Rosalie arched an eyebrow and peeked at him. "Aren't you a little big for sheep?"

"It's called Mutton Busting." He smiled at her. "Edward and I did it all the time as kids."

"You rode sheep?" Bella exclaimed and giggled. "You never told me that."

Edward smiled with embarrassment and said, "I was four."

"That would have been so cute to see!" Alice cried and turned to Jasper. "Are you keeping any sheep riding stories from me?"

"The only thing I ride is of the two legged variety." He grinned at her and the men laughed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"You haven't lived until you've had something wild and rough between your legs giving you the ride of your life," Emmett drawled in his sweet southern accent.

Sweet baby Jesus! Rosalie's lady parts clamped down on their own, sending a jolt of pure ecstasy through her.

Had she…?

No fucking way was it possible!

She squeezed her legs together harder and wiggled in her seat trying not to moan. Emmett grinned down at her as if he knew.

"I'll drink to that!" Jasper whooped and clinked his beer bottle with Emmett's.

"Rose, are you alright?" Bella asked reaching out to squeeze her hand. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Rosalie answered hoarsely. She cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"C'mon, Bella, let's dance," Edward said taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Jazz, I want to dance." Alice pouted.

"Dude, I don't know how to dance to this country twang," Jasper whined.

"Follow Edward."

"I don't wanna."

"Fine." Alice pushed away from the table and stood. "I'll find someone who does."

"Fuck." Jasper took a long pull on his beer and stood. "Woman, hold up. I'll dance with ya!" he cried hurrying after her.

Rosalie laughed softly and watched them disappear into the crowd.

"Are they always like that?" Emmett asked, amused.

"Pretty much." She smiled.

"Do you two step, Rose?" he asked.

Did she what?

"Is that some kind of sexual country slang?" she asked unsure if she should be insulted or not.

He laughed and shook his head. "It's a form of dancing."

"Oh." She preferred if it had been slang. "No, I don't two step."

"Would you if it had been sexual country slang?" he teased. She laughed and shrugged coyly. "C'mon, darlin'," he said as he stood and grasped her hand. "You're gonna two step."

"Oh…I…" She allowed him to pull her to her feet as she continued to protest. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Emmett."

He groaned and brushed his body against hers. Leaning down to whisper in her ear he said, "No woman should sound that good saying my name."

His breath tickled her ear and she shivered. His scent surrounded her and she inhaled deeply. He smelled like raw earth, sweet sweat and freshly mowed lawn. She'd never smelled anyone like him before.

She closed her eyes and pictured him back on the bull. She hadn't been able to see his face when he rode, but she imagined his jaw clenched tight and serious. His eyes wide, watching the bull beneath him. His hips thrusting forward with every arch of the bull's back. She pictured a bead of sweat slowly sliding down his brow, leaving a wet trail behind on his skin. The sudden urge she had to lick that little trail of sweat shocked her.

Wow.

"Rosalie? Are you still with me?" Emmett asked sounding concerned.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed.

He chuckled and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"You missed two steppin'," he informed her as he fell into step to a slow song.

Rosalie shuffled her feet along with his, trying not to embarrass herself. Dancing she could do. You put on Shakira or Beyonce and she could shake her ass like nobody's business.

This was not dancing.

This was nothing short of pure torture to be held this close to a man, especially this man, while they circled around the floor, bodies brushing against each other.

"So, what do you do when you're not playing cowboy?" she asked needing to take her mind off his body playing with hers.

"_Playing_ cowboy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…" Fuck. Had she insulted him? "I mean, do you have a regular job?"

"Would you ask a professional football player if he had a regular job?" he asked.

"He's an athlete."

"And I'm not?" He took a step back and looked at her.

"Is rodeo a sport?" she asked curiously.

He snorted and started dancing again. "I'd like to see anyone who thinks it isn't to get on the back of a hostile bull and hold on for eight seconds. Did it look easy?"

"It looked terrifying," she replied. "I think you're crazy."

He laughed and pulled her a little closer. If she leaned in just a little more her breasts would touch his chest. Her soft mounds tingled at the thought.

His hands felt rough and calloused holding hers as they danced. What would they feel like on her soft flesh? She'd never had hands like his on her before. Would his touch be that much different than from a businessman's? How different would he be between the sheets? Better? Worse?

Worse would be a cruel joke.

"What do you do in Chicago?" he asked softly.

"I'm a real estate agent." She grinned. "Looking for a house?"

"Not in the windy city. Or any city for that matter," he added.

"What's wrong with the city? Edward likes it."

"Edward isn't as country as I am," he chuckled.

True. Edward fit well in both worlds. There's no way she could see Emmett in a suit. The thought made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling.

"I was trying to picture you in a suit."

"I looked that bad?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see it." She looked him up and down. "When was the last time you wore one?"

"Does my birthday suit count?" he murmured.

Rosalie's breath caught in her throat at that thought. _That _she could picture without any trouble at all.

"Rose, you're blushing," he teased.

"No, I'm not." She ducked her head so her hair covered her face.

"Were you thinking of me naked, Rosalie?" Her cheeks grew warmer as she avoided looking at him. He laughed again. "From what Bella has told me about you I never would have taken you for someone who embarrasses easily."

"Bella told you about me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She said you were kick ass, independent, feisty, but she forgot to mention you blushed like a virgin at a nude beach."

Rosalie Hale didn't blush. She _was_ kick ass. She _was_ independent. And she was definitely feisty. So what was it about Emmet McCarty that made her blush and giggle like a school girl?

_You're attracted to him, idiot. And not because he's right for you on paper this time, but because he makes you wetter than a day at a water park. _

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on. Especially by a man she didn't know. If she wanted a chance to know the other side of this man, the naked sweaty side, she had to stop with the girlish antics.

She lifted her head and looked at him. Lowering her lashes, she said in her best sultry voice, "I'm the one on the nude beach making those virgins blush."

He grinned and ran his eyes over her body. "You on a nude beach…. Now, that's an image that could cause some embarrassment for a man. Virgin or not." He winked.

"You don't have to be on a beach to see me nude, cowboy," she murmured.

And there it was. The reaction she was hoping for. He swallowed and his eyes grew wide and glossy with pure lust.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Emmett suggest thickly.

"Lead the way."

He held onto her hand as he manoeuvred his way through the crowd, pulling her behind him. He stopped just as they reached the exit and turned to her.

"Do you want to let our friends know we're taking off?"

"I think they'll figure it out."

He pushed open the door and she followed him outside. The night had a slight chill to it after being in such a crowded place and she shivered.

"I have a jacket in my truck," he told her feeling her shiver against him.

"I'm fine."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side. The heat from his body warmed her instantly.

"Mmm," she moaned. "They do say body heat is the best way to keep warm."

"Darlin', I have all the body heat you're ever going to need," he said as they reached his shiny red Silverado.

Red. She loved red.

"Prove it," she challenged.

Emmett pulled her to him and grinned down at her before crushing his mouth to hers. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, probing the entrance of her mouth. Rosalie sighed and opened up to him. Almost shyly, he snaked his tongue along hers, licking up one side and down the other. Rosalie sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped at the soft flesh. He moaned and thrust her back against the passenger door, grinding his hips against her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands slid down her back to cup her ass, squeezing her cheeks through her skirt. She moaned, encouraging him to explore further. He dragged his hands down her thighs and slowly started to bunch her skirt into his fists revealing more of her skin inch by inch.

Rosalie felt his hardness against her belly, throbbing against the restraint of his jeans. She wiggled her hips and felt him pulse impossibly harder.

He groaned and placed his hands on her hips.

"Rose," he whispered on her lips, "unless you want to put on a show for everyone, I suggest we get out of here."

"Where do you suggest we go?" she mumbled nipping his lips.

"I don't care as long as you end up naked and under me." She sucked on his earlobe and he groaned again. "Or on top of me."

"My hotel?" she suggested breathlessly.

He yanked open the truck door and motioned with his head for her to hop in. She climbed in and he slammed the door behind her, hurrying around to the driver's side.

"Which hotel?" he asked as the truck roared to life.

She'd barely told him before he was speeding out of the parking lot. Rosalie wiggled in her seat. Her entire body was alive and begging for attention. She pressed her thighs together hoping to ease the ache between her legs.

Emmett's big hand landed on her knee and gave a playful squeeze. The innocent touch went straight to her core and her muscles contracted.

Sweet baby Jesus!

His hand slid higher up her leg resting on the inside of her thigh. Rosalie spread her legs inviting him to explore further. She felt his fingertip brush her drenched lips and she moaned.

"You're already so fucking wet, Rose," he muttered.

"I guess you have that affect on me," she breathed.

His finger pushed past the material of her thong and dipped between her folds. Rosalie thrust her hips forward, causing his finger to slip inside her center.

"Oh God," she moaned closing her eyes. She bit her lip and rested her head against the seat.

He swirled his finger inside her, hitting her walls just right. And just when she was sure he was going to send her screaming over the edge he pulled his hand away.

She snapped her eyes open and tried to focus on him.

"Why did you stop?" she gasped.

"New seats." He grinned wickedly. "I wouldn't want you to ruin them." He winked.

What a bastard! Two could play this game.

She twisted in her seat until she was facing him and placed her hand high on his leg. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his neck and he moaned his approval.

"That feels nice, Rose."

Oh, she'd show him nice.

She smiled against his skin and kissed up to his ear. She dragged the tip of her tongue along the shell, dipping inside. As he continued to moan, she moved her hand from his leg to the bulge in his pants. A breath hissed out of him as she cupped him, stroking him through his jeans.

"Fuck!"

She quickly unfastened his pants and spread them open. Carefully, she pulled his cock through the front of his briefs and freed him. She couldn't see his riding equipment - she giggled to herself at the term - very well in the dark cab, but the feeling of him in her hand more than prepared her for what to expect.

He was thick; so thick her hand barely wrapped around him. And he felt gloriously long. This cowboy was definitely packing.

"Jesus Christ, Rose," Emmett hissed. "You're gonna cause a wreck if you're not careful."

"You better be careful, cowboy," she whispered in his ear. "Or you might ruin your new seats."

She wrapped her dainty hand around the base of his rigid cock and scooted back in her seat to lower her mouth to his lap.

"Holy fuck!" Emmett groaned realizing what she was about to do.

Rosalie licked her lips, flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock as she did, causing him to inhale deeply. Slowly she wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around it. She moaned as she took more of him into her mouth. She licked his length, sucking him up and down while her hand continued to stroke him.

"Fuck…Rose…Uhhh!" He put his hand on top of her head and surprised her when he gently pulled her hair instead of pushing her head down. "You've got to stop," he rasped.

Slowly, she let him slide from her mouth. "Why?" she asked, flicking her tongue over him again.

He didn't answer. Instead she felt the truck take a sharp left turn and a few minutes later he stomped on the brake. Throwing the truck out of gear he turned it off and pulled her up.

Rosalie looked out the window, but only saw complete darkness. If she had to guess, she'd say they were on a back road, or maybe some farmer's field. She looked at him and smirked.

"Did you lose your way?" she teased.

He reached down and pulled on the lever, shooting his seat back.

"Come here," he demanded looking at her with dark eyes.

Eagerly she straddled his lap, her skirt riding up her legs as she did. He plunged his fingers into her hair and cupped her face.

"We're not going to make it to the hotel," he murmured. "Not with the way you use your mouth."

His cock pulsed against her wet heat. She wiggled her hips and felt him slide between her soaking wet folds.

"Christ, woman," he groaned as he captured her mouth.

While their tongues mated, their hands went to work. Emmett reached into his pocket for protection and Rosalie grabbed it from him. As she tore it open he slipped his fingers in between her legs. Pushing the think piece of fabric aside, he thrust his fingers into her hot center, causing her to buck against his hand.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

"You're so fucking tight, Rose," he panted as he fucked her with his fingers.

She quickly sheathed him and lifted her hips. "Please, Emmett," she begged. "Now."

He grasped his cock and placed the head where his fingers had just vacated. Slowly, she sank down on his length feeling every inch of him fill and stretch her.

"God, Emmett," she moaned as his entire cock filled her. "You feel so good!"

"Good isn't good enough, baby," he said cockily. "I want it to feel great."

He pressed a button to recline the seat and he laid back, holding onto her hips. He thrust his hips and Rosalie cried out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she had to steady herself on his chest.

"Ride me," he instructed, swivelling his hips again.

"Oh! I…yes!"

She balled her hands into fists as she gripped his shirt and lifted her hips up only to slam back down.

"Fuck! Yes! Like that," Emmet encouraged.

Rosalie rotated her pelvis causing them both to moan. Emmett slid his hands up her rib cage beneath her shirt and cupped her breasts. He pinched her nipples over her bra before pulling it down, spilling her flesh in his hands. He moulded his palms over her mounds, his calloused hands scratching her tender skin in an arousing way.

Rosalie rocked back and forth on him, drenching them both in her juices. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers and tugged.

"Ahhh! Oh, yes! Do that again." She screamed as he did it again.

He dropped his hands back to her hips and moved her faster.

"I'm so close! " She knew she must look like quite a sight. Eyes half closed, hair wild around her face, breasts bouncing out of her shirt. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that sweet release that was right there. "Make me come, cowboy."

Emmett pulled her forward and thrust up at the same time. Rosalie screamed as her muscles clamped down on his cock and contracted around him. Her body convulsed with each spasm and she was left out of breath as Emmett dove into her one last time and groaned.

She felt his cock twitch inside her as he spilled deep within her. For a split second she wondered how it would be without the barrier of the condom.

She collapsed on his chest, breathing hard. He laid his hands on her back, softly rubbing the exposed skin.

"Was that better than good?" he asked after a few minutes, smiling.

Rosalie lifted her head and grinned at him. "You lasted longer than eight seconds. That's good enough for me." She laughed as he playfully swatted her butt.

Who said rodeos weren't fun?

_**A/N - If you're on WCSL head on over there and check out the challenges. Voting opens in May. **_

_**Love is always appreciated! **_


End file.
